The present disclosure relates to a power amplifier module. In accordance with high-density mounting of components in mobile communication terminals, such as cellular phones, various components, such as an antenna switch, an input switch, an output switch, a duplexer, a power amplifier, a low-noise amplifier, and a matching circuit, are more likely to be surface-mounted on the same wiring substrate. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-207252 discloses a power amplifier module including a power amplifier, a control circuit, and an output switch mounted therein. The control circuit controls the operation of the power amplifier. The output switch selectively connects one of plural output signal paths to the output terminal of the power amplifier.